Thinking of you
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: MMTF entry contest. :   Loosely based on Katy Perry's thinking of you and set in the Victorian Era, It is a simply tragedy story incolving Haruna and Gouenji :D yeah!


**_For me, a sad romance set is the Victorian Era. More presicedly the mid-late 18's. A Romanesque period of time and if anyone stalks profile like I usually do, they should know I'm a fan of pride and prejudice :P _**

**_This is a Haruna x Gouenji two-shot were the first chapter will serves as a happy lovey-dovey introduction and all the drama will ensue in the next chapter because I coudn;t post the originally 5000 one shot I written. Why Haruna x Gouenji? Simply because I love this pairing and my Victorian-Shuuya is damn lovely. Well, you might use your imagination for either setting the country to be Japan(as some rich Japanese did live the same lifestyle as English Victorian people) or Americans as I will not mention any country's name but personally I thin k of it to be London. I know it's a crime to change Japan to London but well many mangakas's do it so why not me? xP_**

**_Read and review!_**

"Miss" he greeted without a smile while staring at her powerful grey eyes. They were twinkling with a certain mischief.

"Sir" she replied in the same tone and soon she went into a fist of uncontrollable giggles while he cracked a small, shy smile.

"I think by now that we should abandon all those fuss about etiquettes and protocols. We've known each other for quite some time right, Shuuya?" His eyes widened when she said his name for the very first time but a growing heat could be felt in his stomach.

"I would never dare do so, Miss. This would be improper on so many levels" he noted with a stern face that could irritate her some times. Miss Haruna, like he often called her, was the eldest daughter of Lord Otanashi but she bear much differences with her father. She showed proved of avant-gardism. She was a witty, bright young woman who was never afraid to express her opinion angering her poor mother who thought that she was 'Unlady-like'.

But Unlady-like, she was. The young man never ever saw a woman who would dare go running and playing in the fields with her smaller sister or cutting her hair so short. She would argue by saying that short hair was much more convenient than having them long and brushing them the all day and secretly, he loved them likewise.

He had to admit to himself, that he enjoyed watching her strolling in the small yard in front of his study room. He was the boys' tutor, hired by their father to teach those English, Arithmetic and Geography and loved the work he was doing. The boys were wild but fairly good company, he was well paid but the more important, He was able to see Haruna every single day.

But the boys often had to raise their voice to make themselves heard by their teacher who had lost account of his thoughts, too busy gazing through the window where their sisters were enjoying the afternoon.

Yes, he respected and loved her dearly and often contemplating of making her his wife but dreams would always remain dreams. He was undeniably poor to her father's eyes and who would marry their eldest daughter with the son of a miserable shoe-maker?

* * *

><p>"Oh you're here!" Nineteen year-old Haruna exclaimed as she entered the family's horse stalls. It was her favorite place among all the big, stone mansion's rooms and it seemed to be the professor's too.<p>

She knew he enjoyed entering this place discretely during his free time to caress a particular brown mare that he was fond of. She enjoyed the way he was staring at the animal, with caring eyes but as soon as he heard her voice, those eyes grew strict and cold.

"Miss" he greeted without looking up.

"I've been searching for you…sir" she said adding the last part reluctantly. He was an uptight, serious man with strong believes and values and she knew no one could alter that.

"And how could I help you?"

"There's this dinner that Father has been organizing and the boys suggested your invitation. They would be honored if you granted us your presence."

He suddenly looked uneasy and she knew why. The professor was not comfortable with social gatherings and neither was she but she and her siblings all knew that this dinner would be less uninteresting if he would be there. He was a bright young man and even her father enjoyed his conversations.

"I will regretfully have to turn the boys' invitation's down"

"But why?" she said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I rather not importunate you or your family in anyway "he said truthfully his hand going up and down the forehead of the horse.

"This is silly! Father would not mind and mother is quite fond of you" she admitted.

"And you?" he asked with his endearing calm, and velvety voice.

"What about me, sir?"

"Wouldn't you mind my presence?" he asked though the real question he wanted to ask was if she was fond of him too.

"Of course not! I would _love_ it!" she replied curtly before blushing at her own words and blushing harder at the sight of the boyish grin he gave her. It was uncharacteristically yet charming.

"Then, I would love to come"

She smiled brightly and then an uncomfortable silence was settled as they both kept stroking the mare silently.

"There is…a straw…in your hair" he said awkwardly while looking furtively at the animal and back to her head.

"Oh?" she huffed before trying to remove it from her dark blue curls.

"Here, let me help you" he offered before taking one step closing the large gap in between them. His long fingers run through her hair and she closed her eyes smiling. It was the first time he was to be so near of her. They were so close that their chests were faintly touching and soon she blushed at the lustful thoughts of him that were running in the back of her mind.

"There you go" he said smiling at satisfaction as he was holding a yellow piece of straw in between his thumb and index. To her surprise, he remained close to her, the professor's feet deeply anchored in the ground. Now she could feel his warm breath on her face, growing nearer and more powerful. She shut her eyes close as the breath was felt on her lips.

"Miss!" a servant's voice boomed in the stalls and immediately, the two young people jumped back, far from each other, mortified.

"Ye-yes?" she asked trying to calm her shaking voice.

"Your mother is calling for you" the servant said watching suspiciously the young woman and her friend.

"Tell her I am on my way." She ordered quickly before turning to the white-haired man. "I'm counting on you for tonight, sir"

* * *

><p>"You're quiet a good story-teller young man!" The lord laughed while slapping the said man's back with too much force applied.<p>

Indeed, his stories were mesmerizing and even the children who were slowly falling asleep over their desserts hadn't missed a single detail of his tale.

"Why, Thank you" he replied barely looking up from his plate too busy thinking of how Haruna's leg has brushed "unintentionally" against his.

"Sir is very passionate about Russian literature, right?" Haruna asked her eyes shimmering with curiosity and fascination.

"I enjoyed Tolstoy's War and Peace a great load" he admitted not comfortable of talking about himself like he used to talk about others.

"And do you enjoy Russian Ballets?" little Akane asked with as much interest as her older sister was showing.

"Their stories too. Just…told more artistically. Yes, I do enjoy th…" he was never able to finish his sentence as his own gasp went in the way.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked the young man who nodded slowly while glancing at Haruna who was the only one who knew the reason behind his strange behavior. She now knew that he was very sensitive when someone would touch his thigh…even with the tip of the fingers.

"Ah, it's getting quiet late. Hop hop, young people let's go to bed." The mother exclaimed while clapping her chubby hands together. One by one, all of the people present were exiting leaving both young people alone.

He glared at her and turned his heels away, wanting to get away from her as soon as possible.

"What did I possible do wrong?" she begged for an answer as she tried to follow him.

"Possibly do wrong?" he hissed, his light eyebrows furrowed in a straight line. "You must be running some kind of joke on my person, am I right?"

"Joke? I don't understand"

"Of course you don't! You are just one of those posh quixotic women that find it enjoyable to play with one's condition" he snapped back.

"I hope you don't think too highly of yourself neither" she replied in the same harsh tone, her voice not even louder than a whisper in one of the mansion's corridor. "Weren't you the one who tried to kiss me in the barn?"

He stopped walking, short on arguments as she wore a victorious smile.

"My…feelings for you were…always clear. I held you highly in my esteem since the very first day of our meeting. I would never have tried something…illicit and loved you with as much respect as you were due. But I guess that I was just a puppet pulled by your strings"

"I never played! I loved you since the very first day. I was eighteen and it was in March. You came in the poor little car (1), jumped from the sit and greeted me with this small smile and you had got my name wrong. Yet, I would always interrupt my brothers' lesson just to take a glimpse of you" she said the tears now being heard from her hoarse throat. "Since then, I stayed every night on my bed wandering what you were probably thinking of"

"I never knew" he admitted straightforwardly.

"Of course you wouldn't. You are one strange man, you know that?"

"I guess Ive been told so one or two times" he smiled before leaning over and kissing her forehead, cheeks and nose. "And I've fell in love with the most peculiar yet wonderful woman". He declared before leaning over and sealing his love declaration with a tender kiss.

**_Well you might say.."Wait! It's a happy story!" but you are wrong. I made this first chapter as a simple base for the second one where all the tragedies are going to occur xD I would never imagine a romance tragedy without a base and introduction of characters much inspired by classical English literature. I particularly love my depiction of Gouenji instead of the usual "over-protective, hot tempered shrew" I usually describe him. He is complex, reserved and somehow shy. Yes shy but I found thi Gouenji adorable :DDDD_**

**_(1): At this period of time a car or bus is referred to the horse-pulled vehicles either rich or poor._**

**_Tell me about this chapter in a review _****_J_**


End file.
